


河南国的一天(四)——逃离宁德兰

by mohu_literature



Series: 河南国大总统 [4]
Category: Chinese History RPF, 膜乎
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohu_literature/pseuds/mohu_literature
Series: 河南国大总统 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656214
Kudos: 1





	河南国的一天(四)——逃离宁德兰

一天下午，王先生在曼哈顿的车流中穿梭的时候，他又一次迷路了。他打开推特，准备请教无所不能的推友。突然，一条信息映入他的眼帘：宁德兰的任德兰监狱（又称N3派出所）爆发新冠肺炎，已有二百多人感染。

说时迟那时快，王先生赶快托关系了解了一下里面罪犯的情况：大多数人都是路边摆摊的小贩，跟城管发生了口角被关了进去。王先生灵机一动：这里面的人都有胳膊有腿，又不是什么大奸大恶之人，我如果能把他们接来法拉盛，即使有百分之二十的人因为肺炎死亡，不是还有至少一百五十个人能为我服务吗？到时候，有人做夹饼，有人做甏肉干饭，有人卖糁汤胡辣汤，还有人送外卖，我不就可以当他们的老板，发展我的恁德兰美食产业链了吗？

王先生在送完那天的外卖后，立马开始筹备解救囚犯的工作。王先生打开了他许久不用的微信，开始跟监狱的狱卒打交道。王先生说，你们经过这一次事，体制内的工作肯定没了；现在经济下滑，再加上肺炎，你们估计也找不到好工作，还不如配合我赚一笔，赚的钱我们平分。狱卒们被打动了，便听取了王先生的建议。狱卒跟囚犯们说，在美国，一个外卖员送两天外卖的工钱就顶在宁德兰工作一个月挣的。王先生的事迹在囚犯中引起了很大反响，几乎所有的囚犯都动了跑路法拉盛的念头。

宁德兰的晚上，月黑风高。监狱内响起一片骚动声。囚犯们趁着吃晚饭的机会，聚集到监狱门口，并冲击监狱警官。被收买的狱卒们心照不宣，以怕被传染为由，把他们放走了。囚犯们登上王先生贷款租赁的五十辆四轮电动车，直奔运河港口。在那里，三十条小渔船早已备好，等待着他们的到来，然后南下长江，直奔美国。

王先生此时突然想到：美国现在禁止中国人入境，怎么办？“无论我们遇到什么困难也不要怕，微笑着面对他！加油，奥利给！”他灵机一动：宁德兰跟恁德兰的语言，生活习俗如此相似，为什么不能给他们办理恁德兰护照？就这样，恁德兰多了两百个公民，而此时囚犯们正在南四湖的渔船上漂泊中。。。

“@wangPeterstone 报告大总统，在膜乎上膜仿恁幕后id好像找到了：@带带大... 不对，@匿名用户”

正在赶往法拉盛河南餐馆取单的王先生放在内裤里的手机突然震动了起来，原来是一条新的爆料推特。

“靠恁娘，你装哪里人都可以，不可以装河南人，我就是河南壬！竟敢冒充本总统，这个时间还在活跃，一定是海外党，全世界遍地河南人，我就不信我的眼线揪不出你！”王先生恶狠狠地说道，全然不顾他停在法拉盛41街的电动车挡住了后面的车流，喇叭声像哀乐一样在他身后此起彼伏...


End file.
